herofandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Osborn (Spider-Man Films)
Harry Osborn is the tritagonist and anti-hero/ anti-villain of Sam Raimi's Spider-Man trilogy. He is Peter Parker's best friend, and the son of Norman Osborn, the original Green Goblin. He is played by James Franco. History Spider-Man Harry Osborn is Peter Parker's closest friend. Born to a wealthy family Harry's mother apparently died soon after his birth. He had flunked out of the many private schools his father had sent him to and wished to have his wealth and privilege downplayed to his new classmates. He constantly tries to impress his father Norman, a rich industrialist, who is very invested in his work having little time for his son. Harry eventually grows jealous of Peter's relationship with him as Norman admired Peter's intelligence and work ethic. Harry starts a relationship with Mary Jane Watson whom he finds attractive. He is aware Peter does aswell and after he finds out attempts to justify himself saying that Peter never made a move, though she eventually falls for Peter. Harry eventually manages to somewhat mend the relationship he has with his father. After Norman's death as The Green Goblin, Harry believes that his father was murdered by Spider-Man, and seeks revenge, unaware that Spider-Man had in fact tried to save Norman's life, and went to great lengths to keep secret the billionaire's alter-ego as The Green Goblin. Spider-Man 2 In this movie Harry is the secondary antagonist. After Norman's death Harry takes over Oscorp, and invests huge amounts of money in a prposed sustainable fusion energy reactor invented by Dr. Otto Octavius. The experiment failed and the company loses millions as a result. Harry was saved by Spider-Man in the disastor but still continues his vendetta. Ever the more bitter, Harry forms an alliance with Doctor Octopus to get his revenge, providing Octopus with a rare element ,tritium, that he needs to complete his fusion reactor in exchange for Octopus capturing Spider-Man. Doctor Octopus brings Spider-Man back to Harry, who unmasks him in preparation to kill him. He is shocked to see that Peter is in fact Spider-Man. Afterwards, he begins to hallucinate, seeing his father'simage in a mirror who demands that Harry avenge his death. He refuses to do so and smashes the mirror only to find a hidden room concealed behind it. The room contained all of Norman's Green Goblin equipment and serum, which Peter had hidden when he brought his body back after his death. This discovery led Harry to realize that his father was the infamous Green Goblin. Spider-Man 3 Harry becomes "The New Goblin" and is a major antagonist around six months after he discovered Peter was in fact Spider-Man thanks to his capture by Doctor Octopus. Encouraged by another hallucination of his father in a mirror he attempts to take revenge, attacks Peter during a fight wearing Norman's Goblin suit and jet glider. As a result of the head injury he suffered in their subsequent, he briefly sustains a case of immediate amnesia. While in this state, he reverted back to how he was before the time of his father's death. After regaining his memory, due to the efforts of his father's ghost, he attempts to destroy Peter by sabotaging his relationship with Mary Jane and then claiming that she left Peter for him, only for Peter — falling increasingly under the influence of the black suit — to attacks Harry in his penthouse, throwing one of his own pumpkin bombs back at him and scarring the right side of his face. Later Mary Jane is captured by Venom and Peter, free of the black suits influence, returns and asks Harry to help him for Mary Jane's sake. Harry refuses and Peter leaves. However, after learning the truth, that his father's death was his own doing and not Peter's, from his butler Bernard, he decides to help Spider-Man save Mary Jane from Venom and The Sandman. In the ensuing fight Harry ultimately sacrifices himself to save Peter during the ensuing fight, Harry is stabbed by his own glider by ends up for Venom. Harry ultimately forgives Peter for what happened to his father and the two reconcile. Harry dies after the pair's defeat with both Peter and Mary Jane by his side. Peter and Mary Jane, both heartbroken by their friend's death, attend Harry's funeral together along with Bernard and Aunt May and Flash Thompson. Trivia *Ironically, Harry dies the exact same way as his father, Norman, did, only he dies saving Spider-Man while his father dies trying to kill him. *After completion of the 2002 Spider-Man video game tie-in, the player is able to play the campaign as Harry Osborn who takes on the mantle of the Green Goblin to investigate Oscorp and also fight an "alternate goblin". *Harry with his New Goblin Suit and scarred face made a cameo appearance in This Is the End film as a promotional stand for Spider-Man 3 film that kept by James Franco in his basement. Navigation Category:Vengeful Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Spiderman Characters Category:Deceased Category:Suicidal Category:Fighter Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Brutes Category:Super Hero Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Fallen Category:Empowered Category:Villain's Descendant Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Related to Villain Category:Love Rivals Category:Sidekick Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Heroic Liars Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Chaotic Good Category:Martyr Category:Teenagers Category:Arrogant Category:Aristocrats Category:Envious Category:On & Off Category:False Antagonist Category:Egomaniacs Category:Movie Heroes Category:Male Category:Tragic Category:Addicts Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Wrathful Category:Book Heroes Category:Childhood friends Category:Gadgeteers Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Rescuers Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Armored Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Misguided Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Protectors Category:Wealthy